1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light-emitting diode (LED) lamp, and more particularly to an innovative lamp with an improved lampshade.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
An LED lamp generally comprises a main body, LED module, heat-radiating component and lampshade.
The lampshade of the LED lamp is generally developed from a traditional light shield. However, LEDs in the LED lamp are distributed in a spotted state, so every LED is fitted with a light-reflection module to magnify the light spots, softening the bright light and generating a decorative spotted effect. Considering the assembly and disassembly work, every light-reflection module must be positioned securely.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.